Moya's Day, pt.1
by AerynQ
Summary: What happens when Moya and Aeryn trade places?


  
Moya's Day (part one)  
  
Author: AerynQ  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape, and I think everybody knows this by now. I hate writing disclaimers (Grrr).  
Rating: PG   
Feedback: "mailto:carlottaq@hotmail.com"   
Thanks: To my Beta Reader Erin Cale.  
  
"So after Percifini ate the pomegranate seeds she found out she would have to stay with Hades forever."  
"This is human mythology!?" Aeryn interrupted Chriton's story.   
"Ya, and I suppose yours is better?" Chriton refuted.  
"Sabaciens have better things to do than…" Aeryn broke off.  
"Aeryn… Aeryn!" Their was a long pause before the former Peacekeeper spoke, in a voice completely devoid of accent, "I'm not… I'm not Aeryn."  
"Of course not, you're Percifini…"  
"No, Moya. Are you D'Argo? Where's Pilot?  
"Very funny Aeryn…"  
"I'm not Aeryn!" She yelled suddenly, "Where's Pilot… I-I can't hear him." She looked down at her body and then at Chriton. "What happened? I'm not me." Suddenly the ship lurched..  
"Your Moya?" Chriton asked finally.  
"Oh yes, I always used to be Moya, but…" Once again Aeryn/Moya glanced down at her newly acquired body.  
"I think you switched places with Aeryn." Chriton tried to explain as the ship lurched again. Aeryn/Moya's face brightened with understanding.  
"Like when Pilot switched places with you!"  
"Pilot never switched places with me!"  
"Yes he did! I remember… I didn't like it."  
"Wait a microt… who do you think I am?  
"D'Argo?" She answered uncertainly.  
"No… John Crichton."  
"Oh, you're the human!" Aeryn/Moya exclaimed, seeming proud of her knowledge, "Where is Pilot John-Crighton?"  
"Common, I'll show you," Chriton replied still somewhat astonished by the sudden change. He began to walk briskly out the door, but Moya quickly stopped him.  
"Wait John-Chriton!" Aeryn/Moya blushed slightly, "I don't know how to use this body."   
"Pilot! I think we have problem!" Crichton called as he walked into the giant bug's chamber.  
"I know, Moya's…"  
"Right here." Crichton said gesturing to Aeryn/Moya. Pilot looked at him strangely. "I don't know how it happened I was talking to Aeryn and," Crichton shrugged, "then she was gone."  
"Pilot it really is me!" Aeryn/Moya exclaimed   
"Moya?" Aeryn/Moya nodded. "Then Aeryn's…"  
"Me."  
"Aeryn's very frightened," Pilot said, returning to his normal demeanor, "She doesn't understand what's happening…"  
"Then tell her," Interrupted Crichton.   
"I've been trying; She won't listen to me. Perhaps you could talk to her." Crichton nodded.  
"Patch me through to her," He waited a few microts while Pilot preformed the necessary operations, "Aeryn? It's me. Pilot says you a bit confused. I don't know how, but you and Moya have switched places. You are going to have to listen to Pilot until we can get you both back to normal. Don't worry, Rygil's watching Moya and your body…" The ship lurched again, "A joke Aeryn."  
"She says she will listen to me…" Pilot paused for a moment, "She also says that you are a 'Frelling idiot'. Crichton started to walk out of the chamber but Moya stopped him.   
"Where are you going John-Crichton?"  
"To tell the others what's happened. You should probably come with me; they'll want to meet you."  
As Moya and Crichton approached the briefing room they could here the angry shouting of Chiana and Rygil.  
"What's going on?" Crichton asked as he entered the room.  
"We're out of food." Answered Zhaan struggling to be heard above the arguing Hyneerian and Nabari.  
"But we had over fifty pounds of crackers!"  
"Rygil ate them." D'Argo grumbled.  
"We are approaching a commerce planet," Said Zhaan positively, "We'll have to send down a party to trade for supplies."   
"You are going to drag your wrinkly green ass down to the commerce plane our I'll…" Chiana broke off walking deflatedly away from the Hyneerian monarch.  
"Our you'll what?"  
"I'll frelling kill you!"  
"You dare threaten the life of a Hyneerian dominar?"   
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Crichton muttered.  
"I'll go to the commerce planet!" Moya volunteered smiling. Zhaan and D'Argo looked stunned. That was not something they were used to hearing from Aeryn. "Will you come to, John-Crichton?"  
"Aeryn…" Zhaan started but Moya cut her off with a sigh.  
"Must I go through this again? I am not Aeryn. I'm not Percefiny, who ever she is. I am Moya!"   
"Moya?"   
"She and Aeryn switched places." Explained Crichton.  
"How?"  
"I don't know."  
"This is great!" Exclaimed D'Argo frustrated.  
"It certainly is. I've never been to a commerce planet before… at least not like this. It will be fun!"  
"It's done then," announced Zhaan, "we'll send you down with Rygil and Chiana!"  
"Oh no you won't," Crichton protested, "I'm supposed to be watching Aeryn's body for her…"  
"I can take care of myself John-Crichton!"   
"Oh ya? What will you do if you're attacked while you're on the planet?"  
"I'll starburst… No wait… Can Aeryn starburst?"  
"No," he turned to Zhaan, "I really thin it would be best to…"  
"Please let me go! I wont get into any trouble!" Zhaan nodded.  
"Chiana will lead the party. Moya will be fine."  
"Why am I not convinced?" Crichton moaned.  
"Because your paranoid?" Answered Moya helpfully.   
"That must be it."  
Chiana had reached her limit. She had woken up that morning with a splitting headache and a sour mood only to find that Rygil had eaten all the food on the ship and that she would be spending her day on a commerce planet trying desperately to trade for supplies. Her mood was not improved by having to baby-sit Moya; the former Levithin was incredibly naïve. She almost wished she were really with Aeryn; at least she would be helping her get the job done. Then there was Rygil. He was being absolutely intolerable as usual.  
Moya and Rygil were behind her talking in as though they best friends. Moya seemed entranced by the Hyneerian's stories of his reign. Chiana was disgusted. She quickened her pace, doing her best to tune them out.   
As she walked her mind began to wander. Two years ago she would have found her current situation very strange. To think that she was walking through this commerce planet with the honest intention of trading for supplies, rather than stealing them as she used to. Things were different aboard Moya. She had never had friends before, or been in love. Of coarse she had had more one-night stands than she could count, but her relationship with D'Argo was not like that.   
Chiana glanced behind her, only to find that Moya and Rygil were missing. "Oh, frell!" she exclaimed, eliciting several surprised stares from the people around her. By the time she found them, over two hours later, it was to late.   



End file.
